Harry Potter and the Dragon's Fable!
by Sylver13
Summary: This is a cross over between the famous Harry Potter and semi-acclaimed RPG DragonFable! Harry Potter won't come in untill a fair ways into the story, and this is a RECREATION of my original story (Dragonfable and Harry Potter: The Crossover) so please don't claim me a thief. This is my cousin Cody and I's work. Enjoy and Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a Harry Potter / DragonFable crossover story, originally written by 2 Seventh Grade students and discontinued a few years after; However, I being one of the original authors, decided to revamp and recreate our story to do it justice for the two of us, now Seniors in Highschool. I hope you guys like this and Please Read & Review cause we thrive off your criticism. Please enjoy and suggest us to friends if you like it! **

**As per usual, I do not own anything and none of this is my own creation other than my own characters from DragonFable. **

**Chapter 1 – Two Heroes Are Bored**

The day was coming to a narrow close; the last rays of sunlight were shining through the thin canopy of trees above. Under these rays lay the two most inexperienced adventurers from the nearby keep, waiting on their big break…Not sure just how close that would be.

Justin and Cody were sitting under a tree, both looking for something more productive to do rather than their current tasks; Justin was balancing his staff in his palm and Cody was sharpening his blade to a fine edge. Cody, who was a fairly skilled warrior, was decked in his usual orange armour with jet black trimming. Though enthusiastic as he may be, he always seemed to get himself stuck in a predicament one way or another and ends up finding trouble. On the other hand, Justin was a talented mage, who donned a navy blue set of trimmed in gold. He was thought of as the leader of the two when it came to decisions and was one of those conceited sorts.

The silence of the fading day was broken when Justin heard a faint rumbling just over in the canyon nearby.

"Hey, Cody…You hear that?" Justin asked inquisitively. He dropped his staff from his palm and caught it battle ready in his hand.

"Hmph?" Cody replied absently, still sharpening his blade.

Justin sighed and repeated himself. "I _said_ did you hea—" he began, however getting cut off by the same noise only louder now. A small red dog like creature with large ears climbed up and waddled closer excitedly.

"Hiyas!" it exclaimed.

Immediately, Justin bounded to his feet and began to shout about evil creatures and the burden they posed on such a fine day. He strode over and swiftly punted the tiny creature straight back into the ravine from whence it came. Justin knew it wasn't a very deep crevice so the lack of noise troubled him.

Cody, who had stood up and stared blankly at the situation unfolding, chuckled lightly. "What was that about?"

"Shouldn't there be an…I don't know…thump? Thwak? Splat? Smack? _Something_?" Justin asked, still troubled.

Cody seemed as if he were about to reply when quite suddenly, a very large dragon ascended with the creature laying flat faced on its snout.

"Holy Wasabi, what's going on here?!" Justin exclaimed, attempting to flee in fear.

"Waits! Don't leave, I has things for you!" The creature shouted. "The Priestess and I needs to speaks with the two of yous!"

Justin stopped in his tracks at the mention of 'things for them', and turned on his heel. "What –kind- of things?"

"Gifts! Special gifts! My name is Twilly! They call me a Moglin, and this is th—" The creature said before being cut off.

"Yeah yeah, we heard you. Priestess. Where is she?" Cody spoke up, interrupting the thing named "Twilly".

"….Priestess?" Twilly said, worried. He began to search around on the stationary dragon's back, even hopping down and looking around trees and such.

Justin leaned over the ledge and looked down, seeing a figure at the bottom frantically trying to climb the dragon.

"Uh. I believe she's down there." Justin said.

Twilly's ears twitched, and he leaned over to see for himself. "Yes! That's her, that is! Mage! Helps her out!"

Justin sighed and pulled his staff to full height and aimed it toward her. A moment of silence later he began mumbling to himself.

"Hm…what was that spell again…wingard—wait…I'm not a wizard, I'm a mage. Much simpler." He closed his eyes and concentrated, making his staff begin to glow a bright blue. The Priestess began to levitate out of the crack and landed beside Twilly with a gentle thud.

She drew herself to her full height slowly, and smoothed out her elegant dress, Her hair parting over her face in a wilder manner than usual for a lady of her stature.

"Good evening, travelers. I'm Priestess Celestia, and I've a gift to bestow upon you."

* * *

**Many thanks to all who read this chapter and again, please review and leave me some criticism! I've been out of the writing game for some time and it would do me some good! I'll upload a Second Chapter as soon as I can.**

**Sylver out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I went ahead and updated the second chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm looking forward to continuing with Chapter 3! I'm also happy to inform you that the other original author to the first one has agreed to assist me in beta-ing the story and proofreading my additions! So anyway, please R&R and enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The **_**White **_**Dragon Box…**

A silence fell among the heroes…A gift?

Justin spoke first to break the silence. "So what sort of er…gift…do you have for us, your Priestess-ly…ness? Wow…I butchered that." A disappointed ring stained his voice at that.

"It is called the _Black Dragon Box_. As legend foretells, The Black Dragon Box contains the most powerful dragon eggs in the world." said the Priestess. "As it just so happens, you two are the ones entitled to receive such a box. We were hoping that, when it happened to open and the eggs hatched, you could control the powers and use them for good and righteousness instead of evil and destruction."

Justin and Cody exchanged enthusiastic glances. It seemed they finally received their big break in adventure!

Justin looked to the Priestess, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "Well, why us then?"

Cody perked a brow and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah…I was kind of wondering the same thing. What entitled it to us?"

The Priestess smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, as if trying to catch their eye and drag their minds to a faraway place, due to her answer. "Oh you know…you were the closest adventurers around. And…you just looked _so_ capable. I just _had _to pick you guys." She flashed her sparkling smile once more.

Justin and Cody seemed to fall for the trance-like gaze she fed them, until Twilly broke it. "Er…Priestess, you didn't mention the proph—" He began.

"Pipe down, Twilly! Gods, what has gotten –into- you. Keep your mouth shut! You always ruin things." The Priestess exclaimed. She swiftly turned on her heels and strode to the dragon to sift through one of the many satchels attached to him. She returned carrying a white box emblazoned with a black and gold trimmed dragon head on the front.

"Uh. Not to raise any red flags or hurt your feelings your highness but…that's white." Justin said, with Cody mimicking the last two words in unison with him.

"Oh…You're right, it is white. Damn that man in the bar…Er, I mean. Yes! It seems the box _is_ white. Well, that doesn't matter. They contain the same thing, just…oh, you'll find out I suppose." She said.

Twilly seemed nervous but spoke up anyway. "Priestess…the White box is said to contain the evil—" He began, before being cut off once again.

"DAMMIT TWILLY, STOP TALKING! YOU FOOT-BALL HEADED DEWY EYED LARGE EARED FREAK! I'M SICK OF YOU STICKING YOUR ABNORMALLY SHAPED NOSE IN EVERYTHING! IF I WANT THEM TO TAKE THE WHITE BOX, THEN THEY'LL TAKE THE DAMNED BOX!" The Priestess shouted, panting heavily now.

Twilly looked on the verge of tears, and therefore fled from the explosion to hide in Cody's satchel.

"Alright, chill out 'your highness'" Cody said, with a snide underlying tone.

"Who are you to tell ME what to do? I didn't HAVE to bestow this to you! You know what, screw you too. I'll just give it to someone else." She said angrily.

Justin however, was already ahead of her. He had pointed his staff toward her and used the same magic he used to save her from the bottom of the crevice to retrieve the box. Once it was safely in his hands, he put a shield up around the group, excluding her.

"I think we'll be taking that, and…the big ear thing." Justin said coolly. "And I believe you should be on your way. I don't think you even deserve to be a priestess."

"Fine! Take the evil little bastards, see if I care! The Black Box is still out there!" She turned on her heel angrily and clambered onto the Dragon, jerking its reins to make it fly off.

Justin and Cody exchanged glances once more, worried this time.

"What did she mean evil, Justin?" Cody asked wearily.

"I dunno…But We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Justin replied. "Hey, big ears. Pop out."

Twilly stuck his head out slowly. "Is..she gones?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, she's gone little guy. So…where should we head to now?"

Twilly shivered a bit. "Uhs…I dunno. Let's go to the keep! Yes, the keep."

Justin and Cody sighed and packed up carefully, setting off toward the Keep. The journey was a slow one, not very eventful. However, right before they made it to the Keep they found their path blocked by a large creature. The creature stood taller than Justin and Cody both, covered in gray fur and looked as if it could eat two of the both of them and still be hungry! It had large teeth and hands the size of their heads. This creature was not one to be reckoned with.

Cody was the first to draw his blade, so swift that he held it in his hand at the ready before the noise of it unsheathing broke the silence. Justin was second to draw his weapon, though he was slower he was also at an advantage distance wise. Twilly stayed in Cody's bag, hiding from conflict. They stood, awaiting the creature to move or attack. A few tense moments later, the creature seemed to move out of the way but last second ended up charging directly at Cody, whom quickly jumped out of the way. As soon as it had its back facing Cody, he took a great swing with his claymore to slice into the creature's back. It wailed in protest, but didn't let up. It turned once more and rounded on Cody. This time, Cody would have been flattened point blank…had it not been for Justin's stunning magic. The blast hit the creature right between the eyes, causing it to stop in its tracks and groggily sway back and forth. Doing so gave Cody an upper-hand to slice it in the leg quickly and to slam it in the chest with the hilt of his sword. From a distance, Justin concentrated a blast of wind magic at its chest as well, finally making it fall over on its back. Cody took point and approached it to make sure it wouldn't get up and start on them again, giving Justin the opportunity to bind its arms and legs with conjured rope. After ensuring the monster wouldn't do anything to harm them from that point on, they turned on their heel once again to set off for the Keep.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and once again, I implore you to give me some critique! I thrive off your opinions.**

**Sylver out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Oaklore **

Some way along the path, our heroes decided to make a rest stop. After all, night had fallen upon them and the trail was too dark to continue down. Cody found a small cave to conceal them from any less than desired weather and contain the heat from the fire Justin was to make.

"Twilly, make yourself useful would you? Go gather some twigs and plants that look flammable." Justin said tiredly.

"Yessir! Twilly loves to helps!" Twilly said excitedly, taking off into the night on his mission.

"Uh…Justin. You…do realize you're a mage, yeah? You could just conjure up an enchanted flame to keep us warm." Cody said in a condescending tone.

"Of course. But that little bug eyed thing creeps me out." Justin said indifferently. "He'll be fine, don't worry. Got any food left in your bag?"

Cody rummaged through his bag, letting a disappointed sigh out here and a 'tsk' out there. "I've got enough to do us until Oaklore Keep. So we have to rationalize what to eat and when."

Justin ran his hand through his dark, shoulder length hair, keeping it out of his eyes. Cody, favoring spiked up and shorter hair, never had this problem. "You should let me cut that off for you, man. My blade is more than capable." Cody said with a chuckle.

Justin, who had taken to pulling some sleeping equipment out of his enchanted bag (That seemed to be bottomless) for them to sleep more comfortably, scoffed. "Yeah, right. I think I'll stick to my 'luscious locks'. Chicks dig it." He let out a short laugh and finished setting out some rough looking make-shift beds. Twilly returned short after carrying loads of kindling for the fire, piling it up as good as he could get it and standing proudly near it. Justin simply pointed his staff at the stack to set it aflame, keeping the cave warmed up and lit up.

Cody pulled out a slab of meat for Justin and himself, Twilly taking a few plants before they caught flame and chewing them up, and held them over the fire to cook to perfection (or at least as perfect as they liked). They finished cooking and began to eat in silence, savoring the meat and enjoying the taste. Nobody broke the silence until Cody spoke up.

"So Twilly. This…box. I believe you mentioned evil, yeah?"

"Uhs…I don't think nows is the time to discuss this." Twilly said timidly.

"Well, I'd like to discuss it. We're containing evil here?" Cody said questionably.

"Uhms…Yes. The white box contains several dragon eggs destined to be….evil. But you can trains them, you can! Make it good!" Twilly said, attempting to cover up the Priestess' mistake with the boxes. "The other box contained good eggs, it did. Buts…I believe in you guys! You're capable."

That moment, Justin tore a slab of meat off his piece and tossed it up in the air, attempting to catch it in his mouth. It ended up slapping him in the forehead and sticking to him. "Son of a –!"

Twilly quickly exclaimed to cover up Justin's cursing. "EEEPP! No no's, bad word."

Cody snickered and covered his face with his palm. "And on that note, it's time to go to bed." And without further ado, Cody laid down in his makeshift bed and closed his eyes. "In the morn, we'll make for Oaklore."

Justin grumbled and peeled the meat off his face and finished the last bit of it before clambering into his bed space. Just a few quiet moments later, they all faded into their dreamland.

The next morning, Cody awoke with a splitting headache…considering he ended up using a rock as a pillow. He peered around the still bright cave, though it was daylight the enchanted flame still kept it rather lit up, to see Justin curled up under a cloak still asleep. He ended up using Twilly as a pillow, whom obviously had no idea due to the fact that Twilly was still sleeping happily too. Cody grinned to himself and stood up.

"UP AND AT 'EM LADIES, RISE AND SHINE!" He shouted.

Justin jumped, as did Twilly…who ended up smacking his head into Justin's chin and making him fall down like a sack of rocks.  
"AHH! Son of a –"

"EEEEP!"

"Come on! What was that about?!" Justin exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, it's just time to get going." Cody said, gesturing out the cave as he began packing things.

Justin got to his feet and began to stretch as Cody finished packing the essentials back up, and then they all set forth. As they ventured on, Twilly took to running around random trees and singing annoying songs in a high pitched voice until Justin finally lost his cool and pelted him in the back of the head with a rock. This knocked Twilly unconscious, and resulted in Justin having to carry him the remainder of their walk.

Fortunately, it wasn't a long walk until they reached the largest oak tree they had ever laid eyes on. The castle was built into the tree, with several towers protruding from the trunk. Stone walls encompassed the structure, showing signs of wear and tear. Upon entry, they immediately noticed a rather large and sparkling fountain, as well as several knights playing cards and a man holding a large hammer.

"Well met! Introductions are in order, yeah?" The man said.

"I'm Justin, best mage these parts have seen. And this is Cody, cutting edge warrior. And this creep is Twilly." Justin said, beckoning to each respectively as he spoke about them. "Know anywhere we can break fast?"

"Pleasure. I'm Rolith, and as you know this is Oaklore Keep. And, you'll want the Mess Hall for food. Enjoy your visit!" The man said.

They nodded and made their way to the Mess Hall. Upon entry, they noticed most of the tables were full and it was inevitable to dine with a stranger. They chose the only table with a man sitting alone. The man was clad in leather armour, with a set of daggers clipped to his belt. His acidic green hair came down just below his ears, not too long or short, and stood out among the crowd…seeing as it clashed perfectly with his green and black trimmed armour. He glanced at the party as they sat down and nodded in acknowledgement. "Mornin'." He said.

"Morning." Cody replied.

"I'll get the food." Justin said, putting Twilly in an empty chair and going to grab the food for the group.

"I'm Cody, and that was Justin." Cody said, trying to make conversation.

"Danny. Danny Gravestone. Or…DG if you'd rather." The man said.

Not long after introductions, Justin returned with the food but alas…it was not meant for them to eat. For that moment, a man approached them.

"You three. You look rather fit for a job. Take care of it and this food is all free. Nobody else has the guts to take it on for whatever reason. Tuskmongers out back, eating up our stock. Mind taking them out?" He said.

Danny looked to the two of them with a shrug. He seemed a tough type, not one to mess with. Cody shrugged as well, but Justin looked disappointed.

After a moment of thinking it over, the three decided to take care of the problem. After all, they may just make a new friend to add to their party in doing this task…and not to mention free food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello everyone! Back at it again, with Chapter 4! Those of you familiar with the original know this was originally included in chapter 3 but I decided to expand it into it's own chapter! R&R guys, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Tuskmonger Problem**

Our heroes, still fairly hungry due to their lack of food, trudged out of the Mess Hall to the back to investigate the problem their cook, Sir Lion, had mentioned. The back had seemed fairly normal; a garden full of vegetables (Though some looking as if they'd been munched on), and the usual you would expect in a Keep; Stone walls, vines along them to the top, and a fair amount of sun wrapped around the garden. Justin had taken to stepping along the garden to see if there were any tracks to lead them to the group of Tuskmongers, whilst Cody took a more tactical approach and began to investigate the farthest corner from the Mess Hall (probably thinking the creatures wanted to be away from civilization). DG, however, seemed to take the best approach and investigate a gaping hole covered by an out of place patch of grass. He poked it with the toe of his boot, causing it to collapse in and reveal a burrow.

"Aye, guys. I think I found our Monger hole." DG said with a scoff. "How original."

Justin turned and trotted over, Cody right at his heel.

"Well, that's a rather…large hole." Cody said suspiciously, followed by an immature snicker from Justin. He swore he heard Justin mutter "That's what she said" under his breath.

"Yeah, well…Tuskmongers are rather large." DG said.

"I mean…that's like twice the size of one. I believe we may have stumbled upon a pack, and where there's a pack…there is a chief." Cody said intelligently.

"Right…well, only one thing left to do then. Let's go in." Justin said, jumping in the air and landing in the hole, sliding down the slope until a soft 'thud' was heard.

"Well, I suppose it's safe.." Cody said, inching toward the hole and sliding down himself, followed closely by DG.

Justin was already standing with the tip of his staff illuminated. He shook it, causing the sphere of light to detach from the staff and hover nearby. Cody once again drew his sword swiftly as a precaution. It appeared that DG had already drawn both his daggers silently and was at the ready as well.

"DG, scout ahead. Cody, you follow a few feet behind just in case. I'll be a few feet behind you at the ready to blast anything out of your way if it causes a problem." Justin said, taking initiative to lead them forth.

Cody nodded and followed DG, who had already set onward down the path. The burrow seemed to go on forever and only began to smell even worse the farther down the path they ventured. They hadn't heard from Twilly in quite some time, who Justin had stuffed in Cody's backpack before they left the Mess Hall, but that changed really soon when they heard a cheerful humming begin to emanate from said backpack. Cody sighed and reached his hand in his bag to jerk the little thing out and let it down to walk with them. "If you're going to sing, I'll let Justin punt you again. I was wondering why my bag was so heavy…"

DG snickered for a short moment before stopping abruptly in his tracks, holding an arm out to stop the others. He pointed forward to an opening where at least twenty Tuskmongers lay around one huge one, easily the size of five or six or the smaller ones put together. Each one was covered in thick brown fur, with large tusks protruding from their mouths. They resembled your average boar, only set apart by their size and their unusually bright tusks, which were made of ivory. These tusks were very valuable, which made the Tuskmongers a sought-after target for adventurers passing through the area.

"Okay…they're asleep which'll make them that much easier to take out. Justin, you—" DG began but was cut short quickly by Twilly who had just noticed the Tuskmongers.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Twilly shouted at the top of his high-pitched lungs. He turned and sprinted in the other direction, his screech echoing off every wall.

Cody face palmed and backed up a few steps, still holding his sword at the ready. "Son of a…" He couldn't finish his curse however, for one of Twilly's "Eep" echoes stopped him.

One by one, the Tuskmongers stood up with the Chief standing up last. A collective growl arose from the den and traveled unto the adventurers. In unison, five of the Tuskmongers charged at the group; as if they were the front-line fighters. DG reacted quickly and placed his hands on the first one's tusks, letting his knee come up to meet its snout. When he released the tusks, the force from his hit had knocked the first one out cold and backward into another one, causing it to ram into the wall of the path and fall unconscious itself.

"Nice one Danny. " Cody said with a grin, watching as a third one charged to him. He reacted just as quickly as DG had, spinning on his heel and sticking a leg out to sweep its feet out from under it. He then stood up swiftly to drop a plated elbow on its back, putting it out of the game. The fourth Monger took his moment of vulnerability to charge his back and knock the wind out of him.

Justin took this moment of advantage to send a blast of wind toward it, knocking it into the wall. The fifth monger charged him but came in contact with a burst of wind that knocked it so far back, it ended up taking three of the second wave Mongers out as well. The next wave advanced in their shortened numbers, only two breaking through the throng to fight. DG pounced on one and began to ride it around, directing it into the other and forcing them both to collide and knock them both out of the fight. He bounded off the unconscious monger and went to help Cody resuscitate.

The third wave of five came forth more fiercely than the last two combined. These mongers were almost twice the size of the others. Justin reacted quickly, using his staff to deck one of them aside the head. Two of the others began to team up on him as the other two directed their attention to the vulnerable DG and Cody. They charged at the two, who seemed to sense trouble and pull themselves together quick enough to retaliate. Cody brought a plate foot up with a devastating kick in one's snout while DG again pounced on the other; however this time he chose to wrestle it to the ground and deliver an elbow to the stomach to put it out. Justin had successfully set one's tail on fire, causing it to run amuck while he handled the last with another smack of his staff. The blazing monger attracted the attention of the entire next wave and ended up taking them all out by accident out of adrenaline. Justin decided to take up his infamous skill and pelt the flaming monger with a large rock, using levitation magic. He put the fire out so the Monger wouldn't die of burns whilst it was unconscious. This left only 5 Tuskmongers and the Chief. However, the Chief swiped at the entire last wave as if he wanted to fight on his own, knocking all of them out of the fight and stepped forward.

The heroes looked to each other and nodded, ready for the fight. It charged faster than any of the other's and caught DG off guard, trampling over him and leaving him lying on the ground, and then taking a swift head-butt to Justin to throw him against the wall. It stood over DG and readied for another charge to Cody, who backed into a wall and held his sword at the ready. The humongous monster was ready to crush Cody, when DG brought all his strength in a kick straight up into the Chief's 'favorite appendage'. This stunned it long enough for DG to scramble out of the way and to pull Justin's unconscious body out of harm's way as well, letting Cody hit a weak spot in the wall so the roof would begin to cave in. They ran as fast as they could to the exit, Cody now carrying Justin while DG picked Twilly (who fled to the halfway mark and hid under a small bit of dirt) up and pelted for the exit. They only just made it out when the cave in took the entire burrow over.

Panting heavily, Cody and DG exchanged worried glances.

"It was necessary. They would've surely gotten out of this area and hurt someone, or even children." Cody said. "Let's get Justin inside and in a room so he can rest and…let's get some grub." He laughed and held his rib, which was hurting him sharply.

DG nodded and followed suit with Twilly kicking and screaming in his arms.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 4! This one is a little longer than the other's, and it's full of action in comparison. I hope I did a good job, I haven't written an in-depth fight scene in quite some time. I thrive off your input guys, so please give me feedback!**

**Sylver out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 guys! As usual, read and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Sir Jing's Ruins**

After having carried Justin's unconscious body to the nearby Inn and getting him a room to sleep off his possible concussion, and getting their own rooms as well, DG and Cody laid down in their rooms for a much needed rest. The night was long and uneventful, each hero having their own dreams. Justin was in a faraway land where he was in fact a wizard instead of a mage (wizards are much more powerful than mages and have a vast array of abilities in comparison). Cody, on the other hand, was in his world, where he was the reigning king of the land. Danny was dreaming of leading a band of thieves and other criminals in a sort of guild with no goal other than to rake in tons of gold. Twilly even had his own dream…He dreamed of being big. Big enough to do things on his own and not be a punching bag.

The next morning, after Justin, Cody and Danny awoke, they once again made for the Mess Hall to eat. This time when they sat down, however, they actually got to eat. Justin's plate loaded with different types of meat and bread, Cody's with meat and some vegetables and Danny's plate with a mixture of all three. They just had begun to dig in when Danny startled idle conversation.

"So…I've been thinking about heading to Falconreach. I mean, I kind of want to stick with you guys. You both have a clear head, and aren't too bad to hang around. And besides, the two of you can find out more about that box you attained. "

Justin and Cody had in-fact mentioned the box to Danny on the way to the Mess Hall that morning.

"And this place is a little small-fry for our abilities. We aren't…what were those guards jabbering about earlier to that new guy in town…Noobs?" Danny said.

"Well I guess you're right. And I'm sure there are people in Falconreach who can help us with our abilities. I mean, I'm an amazing mage. Top notch. But I'm a little sick of spamming the same magic every fight. I'd like to learn some new skills." Justin said.

"How long might it take to travel to Falconreach?" Cody asked.

"Uh...Well about that. There's sort of a guardian on the path. It's been a bit of a problem. I overheard it earlier. Apparently a vicious Sea Serpent guards the path." Danny stated.

"Son of a…"

"Eeeeep!"

"Pipe down Twilly. It's just…wow. How are we supposed to get past that?" Cody asked.

"Let's ask Hammer Time. I'm sure he'll know." Justin replied.

"…Hammer time?" Danny said.

"Rolith." Cody said, obviously used to Justin's odd nicknames.

Once the heroes finished their breakfast, they made for the fountain where they knew Rolith liked to hang out. They spotted him looking under pebbles, rocks, in bushes and basically anywhere something could be hidden.

"Hey Rolith, what's up? Looking for something?" Danny asked.

"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN MY HAMMER? I AM NOTHING WITHOUT IT. WITHOUT ME, MY HAMMER IS USELESS. WITHOUT MY HAMMER, I AM USELESS!" Rolith exclaimed frantically.

"No." Cody and Danny replied in unison.

"Is that it over there?" Justin said, pointing at a large shining hammer leaned up against an outhouse.

"YES!" Rolith shouted, charging for his hammer. In his excitement, he ended up accidentally knocking the outhouse over…with Sir Prize inside.

"Wasn't Sir Prize the man going in the outhouse?" Danny asked.

"Heh. I guess he just got a surprise then." Justin snickered.

Cody covered his face with his palm and looked down, disappointed in that joke.

Rolith didn't seem to care about the outhouse, he was just happy to have his hammer back. He came back to the party and smiled widely. "Is there anything I can do to repay you fellows?"

"Tell us how to bypass the Serpent guarding the path to Falconreach." Cody said.

"…Electrify it?" Rolith said.

Justin sighed, "I don't know that sort of magic yet."

"Well you could always borrow Sir Jing's legendary energy weapons." Rolith simply stated.

"And where would we find those?" Danny asked.

"Sir Jing's Ruins." Rolith replied.

"Great, we get to use dead guy weapons." Cody said. "Can you escort us there?"

"Sure thing." Rolith said, leading them on.

The path to the ruins was a short one, considering it was just a few hundred feet from the keep doors. The trip there was silent, as Justin, Cody and DG wondered what fate await them.

"Well, here we are. I must warn you however; this place is full of dangerous elementals. The reason the weapons are still here is a simple one." Rolith said, pointing to a nearby scorched skeleton.

"….Okay." The three said in unison.

Rolith scrambled away, seeming frightened.

"Well, let's do this guys." Justin said. "Like we did yesterday."

And so, the three mimicked the day before and set on with their roles. DG leading as scout, Cody on his heels as back up and Justin taking up the rear. They weaved their way through the ruins, not meeting anything until they reached a large chest with a lightning bolt insignia on it.

"This must be i—" Cody began before being cut off by the sound of sizzling fire, rushing wind and electrifying…electricity.

Three large elementals hovered their way out of hiding to guard the chest. One focused on each of the heroes, ready to defend it. The fire one locking eyes with Justin, the wind one locking with Cody and the electric one locking with Danny. The only one able to take on an elemental easily would have been Justin, seeing as he was trained to know how to focus a blast of water. However, a fight was not necessary for once. The elementals seemed to think the three of them were worthy of obtaining the weapons and therefore parted to let them open the chest.

"…That was easy." They all said in unison as they approached the box. Cody leaned forth to open it, revealing several different weapons.

"Wait, I don't think we should all take one." Justin said, a little worried it seemed.

"Well why not?" Danny asked sharply.

"First of all, those elementals are glaring at us intensely. And I would take a look at the engraving in the top of the chest there." Justin replied.

_He who obtains my weapons should take care;_

_Else he may be launched by air. _

_Only take one, then leave my chest locked._

_Else you may find yourself getting shocked._

_He who takes more than one, be wary._

_Else you'll be burned by my fire fairy. _

"Well that's straight forward then." Danny said. He looked into the chest and examined the weapons carefully. "Cody, grab the sword. It has the best reach of the weapons and will be most powerful, especially in your hands."

Cody nodded and leaned in the box to take the golden sword that surged with electrical energy.

"Right then, let's go back to Oaklore and prep to take off for Falconreach." Justin said, turning to lead the group back to the Keep. Once they returned they were met with large awestruck eyes filled with envy, seeing as Cody had done the unthinkable and attained one of Sir Jing's weapons. After they fought through the throng of admirable followers to the Inn, and made it to their rooms, Cody noticed something missing…One of his fans had in fact stolen his satchel of gold! He vowed to himself that he'd stick the one who did it with his new electric weapon as punishment before falling asleep with dreams of being a king once more; however this time, he had his new weapon at his side.

* * *

**This one, I had a lot of fun with due to the poem thing. Haha, so I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sylver out~**


End file.
